The Hogwarts Founders and the Night Dobby was Born
by LittleRed10609
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione go on a TINY field trip to learn about the Hogwarts Founders but also get a SURPRISE!


School: Hogwarts

Year: 4

Theme: Founders Years 991-1100

Prompts: 1)Time-Turner, 2)House-elves, 3) Burgundy

Word Count: 2686

Author's Notes: This is a Harry Potter A/U with some OC's

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting in the Gryffindor Common room late at night, and they were working on their History of Magic essays. The subject was 'the Founders of Hogwarts' and how they established Hogwarts. They were having a hard time finding information for their paper. Even Hermione was getting frustrated, and usually, she could always find the information.

"Everyone, grab one piece of parchment, fold it, and put it in your pocket. Oh, and grab a quill too," Hermione instructed.

"Why Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Because we are going on a little trip that technically we could get us into serious trouble, but in order to complete this homework we have no choice," she sighed. "We can't find the right information, so I'm saying we are going to use my Time-Turner and go back to the night that the Founders agreed to make Hogwarts. We could even jump forward to the time it was built and established. First, we will need to travel to Godric Gryffindor's home. That's where the Founders met the night they agreed decided to create Hogwarts." Hermione stated.

"Can we get Professor McGonagall to approve this? Maybe via Floo?" Ginny asked.

"I think I can persuade her since we are using my Time-Turner," Hermione assured her.

"_What_? You have a Time-Turner? So that's how you've been getting to all those extra classes!" Ron exclaimed shocked.

"Yes Ron," Hermione responded, exasperatedly. "Let's go. We need to get moving because tonight is the night that the Founders agreed on Hogwarts. Harry, can you please bring your Invisibility Cloak? We're going to need it."

"Sure, let me go grab it," Harry said.

Harry returned from retrieving his cloak, and they all hastily walked to McGonagall's office. It wasn't that long a walk, and soon they were knocking on her door.

"Come in," McGonagall commanded.

All four students entered her bright, warm office. Professor McGonagall looked up, and she clearly wasn't surprised to see three of the four students.

"How can I help you at this late hour?"

"Professor, we were assigned a History of Magic assignment on the Founders and how Hogwarts came to be." Hermione paused, as McGonagall nodded. "There is insufficient information available in the Library! For us to do a complete report and get a satisfactory grade, we need to do something! With your permission, I would like to escort my friends here to Lord Gryffindor's castle and Time-Turn back to the night the Founders agreed to create Hogwarts. It's the only way to get all the information we need. I know the rules and will take full responsibility for everyone and their actions," Hermione explained.

"This is just for your assignment, Miss Granger?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, Professor."

McGonagall considered them for a moment. "Then you may use my personal Floo to get there and to come back. Gryffindor Castle has been abandoned but maintained for many centuries now, so, it should be safe, Miss Granger. You have the stone with ancient ruins on it with you? If you don't, you will never make it to the time you desire."

"I do. Thank you, Professor," Hermione responded humbly.

Professor McGonagall grabbed a handful of Floo powder and instructed the students to stand in the fireplace and hold hands. She threw the powder in the fireplace grate and shouted, "Gryffindor Castle!"

Bright green flames roared up and engulfed the students, and they were gone.

They arrived in the fireplace of a dark, cold sitting room. They stepped out and looked around.

"_Lumos_," Ginny said.

The others followed her lead, and they looked around in awe, amazed that they were in the Founder's castle.

"How dangerous is this, again?" Ron asked shakenly.

"If we stay together we should be fine," Hermione said. "Oh, and don't do any magic."

"That's reassuring," Ron moaned.

"Alright, everyone needs to be close enough to wear the Time-Turner." Hermione carefully laid the chain around everyone. She pulled a medium sized amethyst out of her pocket and whispered a spell.

"Cozy?" Harry asked, smiling at Ginny who giggled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"_Carpe lumine interiore lumine ignis vestri_," Hermione chanted.

"What was that?" Harry asked, confused.

"'_Take my inner light to ignite your light_'. It's a basic Latin spell to enchant the stone," Hermione sighed. "I need its power for the Time-Turner–this massive time jump. Ginny, can you hold the stone? I need to flip the Time-Turner… about one hundred times, and then pair it with the stone." She handed Ginny the stone.

"Oh, okay," Ginny responded.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded, and Hermione started to turn the Time-Turner. When she finished, she set it on the stone. The Time-Turner started to glow and vibrate, spinning rapidly in its harness. Soon they were being pulled back in time. Then suddenly they stopped. They were in the same room, but it was warmly lit and full of color.

Hermione removed the chain and tucked it back into her shirt. They looked around and heard voices coming from the dining area.

"Harry, time for the Cloak. Everyone huddle together so we all fit."

They all clambered underneath, which was very snug. They slowly moved towards the doorway of the dining area where they saw the Hogwarts Founders.

_Godric Gryffindor's POV_

The year was 991 and Lord Godric Gryffindor—a tall, middle-aged wizard with shoulder length dark hair—lived in a luxurious castle., He was considered to be a very attractive man with stone-grey eyes. He wore burgundy robes with a crest of his knighthood.

He was sat at his dining table with, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin–his best friends. He had invited them to discuss something he had been pondering for some time now, and he wanted to make a decision.

Rowena was a younger fair-skinned woman with jet black hair and warm brown eyes. She was tall and slender, and her beauty was accentuated by her royal blue gown and diadem. Helga, like Rowena, was fair-skinned but had strawberry blond hair held back by an ornate badger ornament. Her eyes sparkled, and she wore a sunflower yellow gown. Salazar was the youngest and was well built. His dark skin, black hair with his brown eyes and a bearded face made him look ruggedly handsome. His robes were had jade green.

Litup and Gitu were Godric's house-elves. Litup was eight-hundred years old, and Gitu was seven-hundred and ninety-eight. They had prepared a delicious supper of roasted pig, sweet potatoes, vegetables, fresh rolls, and fig pudding for dessert. The house-elves had spent all day preparing the meal, and they were proud to serve it.

Godric was always pleased with their hard work and devotion and rewarded them with a day off every week. The two house-elves were a mated couple, and Gitu was soon expecting a baby.

"Friends, I have asked you here tonight not just to have a wonderful meal, but to discuss something of great importance," he announced.

"Godric, what bothers you so?" Rowena inquired.

"It must be serious," Salazar said, concerned.

"Yes, it's. I wish to create a school for young witches and wizards. I do not want to do this alone; would you three be my Co-Founders. We will name it: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Godric replied excitedly.

"A school for young ones?" Rowena inquired, her eyes bright with excitement.

"It would be a boarding school, we would keep them safe, and they don't need to pay tuition," Godric answered.

"Would it be year-round schooling?" Salazar asked.

"No, I think we should create a school calendar. Children should be with their families during the holidays," Godric replied.

"So, there would be dorms and such? How would they be sorted?" Salazar inquired.

"Yes, there would be dorms. We would have four separate sections. Each of us would be a Head of sorts. We would be the namesake of our house. I could enchant your hat to sort first years when they come to the school on their first day," Rowena answered.

"We need professors and to decide the kind of lessons we are planning on teaching?" Helga chimed in.

"Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Ancient Ruins, and Divinations. We can always add more," Godric replied.

"I love this idea. Young witches and wizards deserve a safe environment to learn. Rowena? Salazar? What do you think?" Helga gushed.

"Why not?" Salazar shrugged his shoulders.

"Then it's unanimous! We are now the founders of Hogwarts." Godric proclaimed.

"How exciting. I think this calls for a toast! Litup, could you bring the Champagne?" Helga asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Litup will bring you the finest."

"Instead of hiring a plethora of human servants, what about utilizing house-elves? They can do a better job, and we can ensure fair treatment," Rowena suggested.

"I concur," Salazar declared ardently.

"Litup? Would you be alright with being the head elf at the new school and Gitu can be in charge of the kitchen?" Godric asked.

"We would be honored to serve you, Master," Litup replied.

"Good. Salazar, Rowena, Helga, would your house elves be willing to assist as well?" Godric inquired.

"Yes, absolutely," Helga responded.

"Sir? May Litup speak with you privately, sir?" Litup asked trembling.

"Of course, Litup, please excuse me," Godric replied.

Once they were in the kitchen, Godric spoke, "Litup, what is wrong?" Godric inquired concerned.

"Sir, Litup's mate is birthing our little elf."

Litup gestured to where Gitu lay in a nest of blankets. She was in pain but trying to hide it and keep silent out of respect.

"Litup, go call upon the Medi-witch to come and tend to Gitu. Take this signet ring; it will prove you come on behalf of me."

"Yes, sir. I shall be back soon," Litup said and then popped out of the kitchen.

"Rest, Gitu. We will get you help. Can I get you anything to make you comfortable?" Godric comforted the little elf.

"Thank you, Master is too kind," Gitu responded.

"Have you chosen a name?" he inquired.

"We will call him Dobby, sir," Gitu answered.

Hermione and the others were in shock! They were about to witness their Dobby being born.

Rowena gracefully entered the kitchen. "Godric, is everything alright?"

"Rowena! Um, well, my female elf is giving birth," Godric chuckled.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "We should tell the others the good news."

"Yes!" Godric exclaimed.

"Helga! Salazar! Gitu is about to have a baby!" Rowena proclaimed.

Salazar and Helga hurried into the kitchen excitedly.

The students crept into the kitchen, desperate to see Dobby's birth.

"How exciting, Godric! Is there anything I can do?" Helga exclaimed with glee.

"Can you get me some warm water and towels?" Godric asked.

Rowena and Helga went and fetched everything that Godric needed, and soon returned. Godric dampened a towel and wiped Gitu's forehead. Just then Litup and the Mediwitch apparated back into the kitchen.

"Litup has brought the Mediwitch, just as Master instructed, sir. How is Gitu?"

"Little one... coming soon..." Gitu struggled to speak.

"I am Margaret MacHannagin, Mediwitch. Everyone out of the kitchen– except Litup. I'll let you know if I require anything," The Mediwitch commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Godric mumbled. "Do let us know when little Dobby is born and that he is healthy. My friends, let us take our leave," Godric said.

The Mediwitch nodded. The students moved to make way for the Founders who exited the kitchen and returned to their supper.

_Student's POV_

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron moved back through to the dining room so they might learn more about Hogwarts founding. Once they were in position, Ginny noticed that Rowena had retrieved parchments, quill, and ink to take notes.

_Godric's POV_

"We should continue our discussion on the school? To help pass the time?" Salazar suggests.

"We should have a crest for each house. We could design our own," Helga inputs.

"That idea is tremendous, Helga! We could use our own personal crests, but add our Patronus? Mine being a lion. Yours Rowena would be a raven. Salazar, a snake. Helga, a badger?" Godric responded.

They all nodded in agreement, and Rowena noted it on the parchment.

"For our dorms, we should each have a part of the castle. I am partial to darkness, so I would like a dorm lower to the ground," Salazar suggested.

"Yes, our houses should reflect us." Rowena smiled.

By the time an hour had passed, Margaret had come out of the kitchen, wiping her hands.

"The baby elf has been born, and he is a healthy little one," Margaret announced.

"Thank you, Madam, for all of your help. Here is a token for your assistance tonight." Godric handed her a small pouch with ten galleons and a small ruby.

"Oh My, Sir! Thank you!" Margaret exclaimed.

"May we see the little one?" Helga asked.

"Oh Yes, of course! I shall take my leave now, Sir."

"My friends, let us go and see the little elf and bestow our blessings," Godric said.

They went to the kitchen, and the students followed silently.

"Lutip, all is well?" Rowena asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Gitu and Dobby are good and healthy." Litup said proudly.

"Wonderful! May we see the little one?" Godric asked.

"It would please Gitu for you to meet little Dobby." Gitu smiled.

"Godric, may we bestow small tokens upon the little one?" Rowena asked.

"Litup, Gitu, if we bestow gifts to you and the little one would you still serve me and this house?" Godric asked.

"Yes sir, we would never leave Master," Litup responded.

"Yes my friends, we shall bestow gifts to them," Godric said, elated.

"Why did you ask if they would still serve you after we gave them gifts?" Salazar asked.

"Because if a house-elf is presented with any type of clothing, they are free of their servitude to that house," Godric informed.

"Really? Interesting," Salazar mused.

Godric pulled out a large burgundy handkerchief and handed it to Gitu.

"Dobby, I wish you to be wrapped in Gryffindor red, for strength and courage," Godric said proudly.

Gitu swaddled Dobby in the cloth.

"Dobby, I bestow you with my ornate badger. So you will always be free in spirit." Helga handed Litup the badger from her hair.

"My gift to you is my sapphire ring, so you will know the beauty of life," Rowena said, handing Gitu the ring.

"My gift will be my sash, so you will live a long, healthy life," Salazar finished.

_Students POV_

The students watched, transfixed as the Founders bestowed gifts upon the house-elves.

Hermione nudged them towards the dining room doorway, and they all shuffled all the way through to the sitting room where they first arrived. Harry took the cloak off of them and folded it up.

"We need to go home, back to our time," Hermione whispered.

They all nodded. "Alright, everyone come close again." Hermione carefully laid the chain around everyone. She then grabbed the sparkling purple stone from her pocket once more.

"_Carpe lumine interiore lumine ignis vestri_," Hermione chanted, and again the stone illuminated.

Hermione turned the Time-Turner again and finally set it on the stone. The Time-Turner started to glow and vibrate, spinning rapidly. They felt the same fast, pulling sensation, and the next thing they back in their own time. In the same room but it was dark and cold once more.

They walked into the fireplace. Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo powder and they a joined hands once more. "Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled. Bright green flames engulfed the students, and they arrived back in Professor McGonagall's office. They all took a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

"I take it the trip was successful?" McGonagall inquired.

"Yes, Professor. We not only learned what we needed about the Founders, but we witnessed our friend Dobby being born!" Hermione gushed.

"Oh well, It was VERY exciting indeed. Now off to bed with you," McGonagall responded with a smile.

"Yes Professor, good night," Harry said.

They all walked proudly, happy for their experience. They witnessed the founding of Hogwarts and the birth of a friend! The four students trotted off to bed proud to be Gryffindors.


End file.
